More Like Family
by Sheikan-fire
Summary: [FE9, ShinonRolf, oneshot] Rolf tries to understand the feelings he gets around Shinon, but how can Shinon possibly explain if he doesn't understand them himself? More like a family love...


AN: Hello! This is another story…I haven't written a story in ages…

Funny my first Fire Emblem 9 story isn't actually about my all time favourite pairing, which is IkeSoren, but about a pairing I'm not obsessed over…and yes, people. I did say pairing. This is a ShinonRolf, so if you don't like it then…well. It's more like a family love than a romantic love. You can read it if you like, just don't flame me. Please?

In this, Rolf will be fourteen, and a li'l out of character, because I want him to appear a bit more mature in this. Shinon...will be nineteen, okay?

Came up with this one day when I went for a walk. I've been composing it in my head for a while now, but this is my first actual attempt. Wish me luck!

Oh, and one more thing, not much is going to happen in this in the context of love…Rolf's only young for goodness sake…and I don't even know how long it's going to be yet…

Another thing (okay! I'm sorry, we'll start soon, I promise!). This is my first shot at romance. So don't blame me if it's rubbish.

Enjoy! (Finally, you say. Go on. SAY IT!)

---

"No, no, not like that, dummy. Give it here…" Shinon made a show of being exasperated, but Rolf smirked at the knowledge that the sniper was enjoying himself really. The green-haired child allowed his hands to be manipulated around the bow he was holding.

"Y'know Mist'll want me back soon to help her with the cooking, right? How long is this going to take? Because I told her I was going to run an errand for the company. She'll come looking for me if I'm much longer." Rolf questioned anxiously.

The two were in a forest somewhere, Rolf didn't know where, in a clearing so that Rolf could practice his archery. He was young, around fourteen years of age, with light green hair and a cheerful face. His teacher was nineteen years of age, belligerent, short-tempered and sarcastic but an expert at archery. He was tall, quite a bit taller than Rolf, with reddish hair.

"Would you rather be helping Mist cook her evil-smelling concoctions she calls meals than learning how to use this bow? After all, you seem to be complaining a lot."

"No! No, I'd rather be here with you, Uncle Shinon, it's just-"

"Then it'll take as long as it takes, Rolf! And don't call me Uncle." Shinon had finished repositioning the boy's fingers on the bow, as well as on the arrow he had clumsily nocked. "There, that should help your aim. Try it."

Rolf pulled the bowstring taught, and smiled. It felt easier to do than before.

"See that, Uncle Shinon! I can do it, no trouble!" Rolf grinned and laughed, pleased with himself. Shinon flickered his eyes up to the sky for a second, but couldn't stifle a fond smile.

"That's what tends to happen when you've practiced for a while, Rolf. Here, rest for a bit. You've done a lot of training today, and your arms are tiring." Shinon sat on the grass, leaning his back against a tree and stretching his legs out in front of him. Rolf looked disgruntled.

"We've only just started! I'm not tired!" he moaned, but to no avail.

"Liar. Your arms are starting to quiver, and I can't have you tearing a muscle. Besides, you've earned-whoa!" Shinon protested, diving to one side. An arrow shot past his ear, clipping it slightly as it whistled past to embed its head in the tree behind the sniper. Shinon whipped round to look at the arrow, then whipped back again to glare at Rolf, who had his hand over his mouth. The child looked horrified.

"Just what ARE you trying to do-kill me!" Shinon yelled angrily. Rolf's eyes started to water.

"I'm sorry, I really am! It was an accident! I just…kinda let go…and it…you know…um…" Rolf trailed off, with no real explanation. Shinon relaxed a little.

"It's okay Rolf, I'm not really mad, I just…I hate to say it, but you gave me a shock there, kid!" Shinon allowed himself a smile to let the archer-in-training know that everything was all right. "C'mon, sit down. Rest your arms a while."

Rolf did as he was told, plonking himself down beside Shinon, folding his legs. "Thank you for not being mad…I really am sorry." Rolf looked at Shinon awkwardly, as if the redhead would suddenly explode.

"S'alright, kid. To be honest, I would have been livid had you failed to surprise me. But you did, and I guess I'm more proud of you, whether you nearly blinded me or not." Shinon admitted, with a content grin.

Rolf watched as the sniper next to him shut his eyes and tilted his face toward the sun, smiling to himself. Shinon could be a real jerk and a hard teacher, but he was a big softie inside and, truth be told, Rolf was fond of him. The young archer-to-be gazed around at his surroundings, drowning himself in his thoughts.

The forest really was beautiful. Which forest it was, Rolf wasn't sure. They had been travelling a lot and now the boy couldn't tell one place from another. To him, this was just the two archers' current training grounds.

The clearing they rested in was sun-kissed and warm, and it was very different from the battlefields Shinon had told him of. Rolf had never been on a battlefield before, but he imagined it to be very frightening. He loved hearing the stories, and, despite his fear, was looking forward to his first battle. Suddenly he became restless, and longed for his first taste of war. He jumped to his feet, and Shinon opened one eye.

"You okay, kid?" he asked. Rolf nodded vigorously and reached forward to grab Shinon's rough hand. He tugged it impatiently.

"C'mon Uncle Shinon! I don't wanna rest! I wanna fight!" Rolf complained. Shinon had to chuckle. He closed his eye again.

"Only if you stop calling me Uncle. I'm not Uncle, I'm Shinon." He opened the one eye again. "'Kay, kid?"

Rolf frowned. "But you _are_! That's what I call you!" He dropped to his knees beside the sniper, who refused to open his eyes. "You're so awkward!"

"Thanks. I try." Shinon smiled wryly. "What's with that, anyway? We're not related, last time I checked."

"That's _not the point_! It's an _affectionate_ term, silly!"

"You don't call all your friends uncle, do you?"

Rolf sat back on his heels and pondered this. Shinon looked triumphant, even though his eyes were still closed. "No…" he finally replied, cautiously.

"There, see, so why-"

"But I don't admire my other friends as much as I admire you, Shinon." Shinon opened his eyes and turned to face Rolf.

"What...what do you mean, kid?" The sniper tried to appear casual, but Rolf could see through it. There was concern in his eyes. The younger archer almost chickened out on telling the truth, but then he decided it had to be said. Despite being a bit of a crybaby, he was mature at heart and knew about what he felt.

"I mean, Shinon, that you mean a lot to me. You're like family...only...different..." He tried to explain, but Shinon widened his eyes and started to shake his head.

"Nah...'m not having any of that. Nope. None of it." He got up and started to leave, but Rolf was persistent. He got up and jogged after Shinon.

"Why not? There's nothing wrong with-"

"Yes. There is. Everything. Everything is wrong, all of it! That's why I'm not having it, Rolf."

"You're not making any sense!" Rolf was jogging more quickly now, trying to keep up with the sniper. "For goddess' sake, Shinon, just STOP!" he cried, stopping in his tracks. He thought Shinon wouldn't listen, but to his surprise he did. In fact, the redhead even turned to face the stubborn teen. Now that he had Shinon's attention, though, he found he didn't know what to say. Shinon shrugged expectantly

"Well?"

"I...I don't know what I can say, because I've told you already." Rolf said, hesitantly at first, but his confidence building with each word.

"You think you know what you're doing, what you're saying, what you're implying, but really? You don't have a clue. You're just a kid. How could you possibly know?" Shinon's words stung, but Rolf continued anyway.

"I'm more grown up...mentally, than everybody thinks. You know that better than anyone. And as for me being 'just a kid', well...everyone has to start somewhere." Shinon's eyes widened slightly. Those last words...he really did sound a lot older than he looked.

"Okay. You're right about that, but...but..." Shinon struggled to find a way to prove him wrong, but he really couldn't think of anything.

"Well?" asked Rolf hesitantly.

"Well what? What do you want me to say?"

"Do you feel the same way?" The sniper was shocked at Rolf's audacity. He thought hard. He had always been very fond of the kid, felt closer to him than he did to anyone else...but it wasn't...it couldn't be...

"Yes..." he replied, "...and no." Rolf stared.

"Uncle Shinon, that makes no sense." Shinon sighed, gritting his teeth.

"It _does_, if you stop talking and start thinking. Yes, because you mean a lot to me, too, and no, because I don't love you in the same way that you think you do me. You're...more like family to me, Rolf. Like the little brother I never had. Do...do you think that might be the same for you?"

"...I don't know...I don't think I understand what you're getting at. You're a lot like family but...not, if you know what I mean. If you were one of my older brothers, then you'd be my favourite. Does...that make sense to you?" The green-haired teen looked anxious.

"Y'know what...? I think it...it does." Shinon ruffled his apprentice's hair fondly. "C'mon, we have training to do. You're not off the hook yet!"

"I'll get there before you!" the younger archer cried, setting off at a run, back towards the clearing.

Shinon stared after Rolf, smiling fondly. 'Maybe...' he thought '...maybe I'll love you some day...' before chasing after the teen.

---

Well, what did you think? I'm pretty sure it's going to be a one-shot, but...it all depends on the response it gets. If people want more of it, I'll write more of it.

Ta ta for now!

--SheikanFire


End file.
